


All the Time in the World

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Jack talk about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



“Rory!  How’s my favourite Centurion?”  
  
Rory hadn’t expected to see anyone familiar on T’chn’p’l, certainly not a Yank pilot he met during the London Blitz.  
  
“ _Jack?_  What are you doing here?”  
  
“It’s a long story.”  
  
“I’ve got time, if you do.”  
  
Jack’s smile is razor-sharp.  “I’ve got nothing but.”  
  
Rory listens, appalled.  “How do you bear it?”  
  
“How did you?”  
  
“I was waiting for Amy.”  
  
“Love is powerful,” Jack agrees.  “I’ve loved many people.”  
  
“Is that... enough?”  
  
“There’s anger, too.  Sometimes I’m not sure I can tell them apart,” Jack murmurs, staring at the blue box at the plaza’s edge.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Canaan for her prompt: Rory, immortality.


End file.
